The mystery of Time
by 10Whovian
Summary: All of the universes are linked by psychic connections, including the Doctor's. What happens if one child can tap into the possibilities?


She could hear voices. Well at least she wasn't deaf. But they were muffled, some kind of bag over her head probably. 'Maybe that's why I can't see anything,' she thought, infinitely grateful that she wasn't actually blind.

Where was she though, and how did she even get to where here was? Her mouth was already forming the question before her brain could catch up and tell it to stop.

"Where am I?"

Ugg, her throat felt like it had been filled with sand and glass. Not to mention her head seem to decide it was going to split open if she started talking again.

"What happened?" another question that wasn't meant to be spoken.

"Ah she is awake." one of the voices, closer now so she could hear what it said. "Get the lights please Simon."

The voice belonged to an older man with a German accent, she hadn't heard the other person speak but the name suggested that it was also a man.

"Can you understand me?"

The same man again, with the German accent, G man she decided to call him.

"Do you speak English?"

'Nooo', she thought, exasperated, 'I only understand words that begin with where and what.' Out loud she said, "Yah, of course."

Yikes, she sounded scared, got to fix that, "And who are you?", better but she decided not to talk again anytime soon.

"Do not answer her Alexander, she doesn't deserve answers."

'Blimey', she thought, 'which pit of hell did you crawl out of?' She would never admit to herself that the voice had sent shivers down her spine. It sounded like the man was swallowing rocks, and had a gravelly voice that you only hear in horror movies. The man of course being Simon the light man, for there was no one else in the room.

Since he had come back she deducted that the lights were now on, or off. She couldn't tell, the bag was too thick around her head which made her completely blind no matter how good her eyesight was. This alone didn't make her scared, but the fact that she was also tied down on a table, in a cold and damp place with two mysterious men and no idea how she had got there made her start to worry.

"And who are you to decide that?" she demanded. Maybe not as forcefully as she would've liked but at least it didn't betray how scared she actually was.

"Do we really have to do this? Could you not have found a volunteer?"

That was Alex, she could easily recognize their different voices now, seeing as one was tired and German and the other was menacing and demonic.

"Yes of course you fool. This one has substantial power not found in any other person. She should be glad we are doing this to her instead of what the others were planning to do."

'Oh great a riddle', she seemed to get exasperated easily around these two, 'I love riddles. Now all you have to do is start dancing to the YMCA and the confusion will be complete.'

"I know, I know, but enough volunteers should be able to make up for the power of one who is unwilling. Is she so unique that she could not be replaced?" Alex sounded desperate, this was not part of his plan.

"I have already explained to you why we need her, I will not do it again!"

Her headache seemed to be growing the more scared she became. These men are talking about a power that she possesses and yet, never knew about. Not to mention how rude they were being by not answering her questions. Though she doubted the headache stemmed from just being annoyed and scared.

'Maybe that's why my parents left me.' She knew many parents would leave children in foster care because they thought themselves inexperienced. If she displayed powers as an infant to young parents it's no wonder they left her on the side of the road.

While she was having a moment Simon seemed to be going off on a rant.

"Plus, it is not a matter of how unique she is or isn't. It is all about the inherited psychic connection that runs through her head with an exponential increase of brain activity."

At this point she could hear footfalls off to her left as Simon circled the table.

"You saw the energy readings from the tests we made." he continued, "The very fact that she is alive has caused the natural resources, including people, to degrade by a rate of .01% the moment she arrived. We are facing a worldwide catastrophic event if we don't rid her of the connection and use it to save the planet that she herself has put in danger."

He finally stopped at the right side of her head and she could feel his hand as he grabbed the bag. 'Finally I can see what I'm up against.' not knowing if it was relief or fear that she felt at the thought.

Before he pulled the cloth off her head he made one last remark that sent her heart beat racing. "Remember, we are doing this in the name of Torchwood."


End file.
